MLP Equestria Girls: Jinchuriki
by Josimus Prime
Summary: A nine tailed fox spirit once attack Equestria and now it's sealed within its new Jinchuriki, Sunset Shimmer. Now, she's on a dark path for her quest for power as she stole Twilight's crown. Can the princess of friendship get it back before it’s too late? Re-do
1. The Start

It was one night in Equestria and the citizens of Ponyville and Canterlot were about to get some sleep for the night. That is until a huge tremor started to happen and the ponies looked outside and they looked in horror at what they saw. It was a humongous orange fox with nine tails swinging behind it. It looked down at the citizens with its angry looking red eyes for it goes in for the attack.

 _"Long ago, a giant nine-tailed fox spirit appeared in Equestria. It was unlike anything we had ever encountered. With it's mighty tails and unimaginable rage, it was able to cause massive damage and killing innocent ponies . The Royal Guard rose to defend the ponies from the beast."_

"Hold the attack all of you! Wait for help to arrive!" One Royal Guard shouted.

"Its getting closer! Don't let it near the castle!" Another one said as they do their best to hold the monster fox back.

That was when a bright golden yellow furred unicorn with a bright orange mane and tail with a tint of yellow on it while wearing a shiny golden robe came in to come face-to-face with the nine-tailed monster as he gets ready for combat

 _"Out of all the ponies in Equestria, only one was capable of challenging the Nine-Tails head on. He was able to seal away the beast in the body of a young mare named Sunset Shimmer. But, at the cost, this brave stallion lost his life in order to do so. He may have died, but his heroism will live on for he was known as Sundust The Golden Wizard of Equestria."_

(Years later)

Things had changed since the attack. Right now, we see the Crystal Empire and there are six ponies and one dragon that were coming out of a train. We see the small purple and green dragon named Spike, a pink pony named Pinkie Pie, a orange pony with yellow mane and tail along with a cowgirl hat named Applejack, a white unicorn with indigo mane and tail named Rarity, a yellow pegasus with pink mane and tail named Fluttershy, a light blue pegasus with rainbow mane and tail named Rainbow Dash and a purple unicorn now turned alicorn with a lavender mane and tail named Twilight Sparkle. Recently, Twilight had been given the position as the princess of friendship by her mentor, Princess Celestia, and she's now on her way to the princess summit with her friends.

"Hoowie! Your very first Princess Summit. You must be over the moon Twilight." Applejack said with a smile.

"I am excited. But, to be honest, I'm a little nervous too." Twilight said feeling a bit uneasy.

"You're nervousited! It's like you want to jump up and down and say "yay me"!" Pinkie said while jumping with a lot of excitement. "But, you also want to curl up into a teeny tiny little ball and hide at the same time!" Pinkie said as she started rocking like a ball. "We've all been there!" Pinkie said giving Twilight a noogie.

"I'm there almost everyday." Fluttershy said.

'You've got no reason to freight, Twilight. Everything is going to be just-!" Applejack was the interrupted by Rarity.

"Twilight! Sorry, Darling. But, I just realized you're not wearing your crown. You haven't forgotten it back at Ponyville, have you?" Rarity asked to her purple alicorn friend.

"It's in my bag. Just feeling a little self-conscious about wearing it. Haven't been accustomed to these yet, either." Twilight said as she shows that she still needs to work on her flying.

'You are a princess now, Twilight. Embrace it. I'm telling you, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off. Why, I would sleep in the thing." Rarity said as Twilight was giving her the "of course you would" look with a smile.

When the doors to the Crystal Empire castle opened, the guards started to play their horns to honor the entrance of the Princess of Friendship. Speaking of which, she was paying any attention to where she was going as she bumped into a orange royal guard with blue mane and tail.

"Her highness. Princess Twilight Sparkle." The guard said respectively.

"Twilight. I haven't seen you since the coronation." A pink alicorn named Cadence said as she hugged Twilight as she came with Celestia and a dark blue alicorn. Her sister, Luna.

"We have so much to discuss. But, it can wait until tomorrow. You all looked tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you." Celestia said as everyone started to turn in.

After unpacking her things, Twilight found her crown and puts on. But, when she looked at the mirror, she doesn't seemed to be enthused by her new title.

"What's the matter, Twilight?" Spike wondered.

"I don't know, Spike. I'm just worried, I guess. Princess Cadence was given the Crystal Empire to rule over. What if, now that I'm a princess, Celestia expects me to lead a kingdom of my own?" Twilight wondered nervously.

"That would be awesome!" Spike said with joy.

"No! It would not! Just because I have this crown and these wings, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader." Twilight said as she puts the crown on the night stand.

"Sure you will, Twilight. Come on. You should get some shuteye. Big day tomorrow." Spike said as she tucked Twilight into bed and turned off the light before going to sleep.

However, Spike woke up when he heard a noise. He turned to see Twilight trying to keep her new wings in.

"Can't tuck. Just trying to get comfortable." Twilight said as she struggles to keep her wings down.

She thought she had it, But, they bounced up to and she groaned in dissatisfaction.

(Opening intro and theme)

With everyone now asleep, they would not know that there was an intruder in the castle. The intruder managed to get passed the guards and got to Twilight's room. She, quietly, got to where her crown is. She almost smashed the lamp accidently before she catch it. She put it down and replaces the crown with a fake one. She then tripped over Spike's tail and landed on the floor. That woke Twilight and Spike up and Twilight sees the thief has her crown in her pocket.

"My crown! She's got my crown!" Twilight yelled.

The thief started to run and Twilight started to run after her.

"Stop! Thief!" Twilight yelled as her friends woke up too. "She's stealing my crown!" Twilight said as the others followed her.

Twilight then uses a teleportation spell to get in front of the thief.

"Stop!" Twilight said.

But, she didn't as she teleported too, leaving her cloak behind. She was the revealed to be an orange unicorn with yellow and red mane and tail before she continued to run away. She looked back to see the six ponies following her as she picked up the pace. Twilight then jumped on her and rolled into another room before the crown started bouncing everywhere before it disappeared into a mirror.

"What did you do to my crown?" Twilight asked the thief.

"Sorry it had to be this way, Princess." The thief said before jumping into the mirror too.

"Who was that?" Fluttershy asked as they waited until tomorrow to explain this to the other princesses.

(The next morning)

"Sunset Shimmer. A former student of mine. She started her studies with me not long before Twilight. But, when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she, eventually, decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. One that had, sadly, lead her to stealing the crown." Celestia explained.

"She replaced Twilight's with this one." Spike said as he shows Celestia the fake crown.

"I supposed Sunset Shimmer thought you wouldn't notice right away that this was not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and Element of Harmony." Celestia said.

"But, I don't understand. Where did she go? Where did she take the crown?" Twilight wondered.

"You'll soon learn more about this place than even I do." Celestia said.

She then lead everyone to the room where Sunset Shimmer escaped through the mirror, much to Twilight's confusion.

"This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every 30 moons." Luna explained.

"Sparkly!" Pinkie said as she touched the mirror before Luna pushed her aside, gently.

"It was always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle. But, when Princess Cadence took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over." Luna said.

"I had always hoped that Sunset Shimmer would someday use it to return. To come back to Equestria seeking my guidance. Obviously, this is not what has happened." Celestia said feeling like there is no hope for Sunset to come home.

"Twilight, you must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other Elements of Harmony have no power and Equestria is left without it's one of it's important means of defense." Cadence said and Twilight nodded understanding what she must do.

"Your crown does not belong in the place Sunset Shimmer now calls home. And, in her possession, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabits of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves." Luna said.

Twilight looks at the mirror for a moment before Celestia gives her a knapsack.

"Do you understand the importants of your task?" Celestia asked.

"Of course." Twilight said.

"Good. Then you must go at once." Celestia said.

Just as Twilight was going to enter, Rainbow Dash got in her way.

"Whoah whoah whoah! She's going, we're going with her. Right, girls?" Rainbow Dash said with her friends next to her.

"Ooh, I'm so nervicited!" Pinkie said.

"You do realize that's not a real word, right?" Applejack said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go." Celestia said.

"What? Why not?" Rainbow Dash asked not happy.

"Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Twilight to get the crown back from Sunset Shimmer. This is something Princess Twilight must do alone." Celestia explained.

"Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. And once it does. it will be another 30 moons before you will be able to use it to return." Luna said.

Her friends cheered her on for her to comeback as she goes to the mirror portal. She made it in and Spike followed her into the portal with her.

"Spikey Wikey!" Rarity shouted as she sees the little dragon disappear too.

"Oh! That can't be good, can it?" Applejack asked nervously.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Especially, with Twilight with him." Rainbow Dash said.

Celestia looked rather more nervous than the others as she leaves the room. Luna noticed it and followed her sister to talk to her.

"Are you feeling alright, my sister?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine, Luna." Celestia said.

"If this is about Twilight." Luna said.

"No. I know she'll be okay. It's Sunset Shimmer I'm worried about." Celestia said sadly.

"You mean because of what happened all those years ago?" Luna figured.

"Indeed, Luna. I just hoped Twilight can get the crown soon before "it" comes out. Otherwise, I fear for us all." Celestia said.

What Celestia didn't mentioned is that Sunset Shimmer carries within her the most dangerous creature ever existed. The Nine-Tailed Fox. If the other ponies find out about it, it would lead to an even bigger disaster. Not to mention, it would add salt to the big wound in her heart because she was an outsider before Celestia took Sunset in because she's the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki. That maybe one of the main reasons for her dark behavior. Now, all that is left is hoped that Twilight gets the crown back and, perhaps, find a way to heal Sunset's broken heart.

To Be Continued


	2. Welcome To Canterlot High

After coming through the portal, Twilight starts to feel groggy from the travel and wakes up feeling dizzy.

"Uh, Twilight?" The voice of Spike said.

"Huh? Spike? You're not supposed to-!" Twilight stopped as she noticed something different about Spike.

Spike is now a small purple dog with spots behind him, light green furry ears and dark green fur from the top of his head like usual when he was a dragon. He also has a collar with spikes on it as well as a dog tag with a heart in it.

"Spike? Are you a dog?" Twilight wondered as Spike looks at himself.

"I think so. But, I have no idea what you are." Spike said as Twilight now looks at herself.

She sees that her hooves have been replaced with hands and fingers. Which means one thing. Twilight Sparkle is now a human! Her coat was also replaced with light purple human skin. Her mane was also replaced with human girl hair that has the same color style. she's also wearing a light blue shirt with a pink bow on it, a dark purple skirt with her cutie mark on it, dark purple boots with pink long socks underneath and a backpack behind her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Twilight screamed in panic.

Twilight inspects her new form as she is freaking out. How could this happen? Is this what happens when you entered through the portal? Twilight doesn't know as she's continues to look at her human form while she's hyperventilating.

"Twilight! You have to get it together!" Spike said trying to reason with Twilight.

She knows that he's right and she took deep breath before crouching down.

"What does the rest of me look like?" Twilight wondered hoping that it's not bad.

"Umm. Like you. Only not you. Your muzzle's really small." Spike pointed out.

"My muzzle?!" Twilight said as she touched herself to see that her muzzle is now a human nose.

Twilight was going to scream again before Spike stopped her this time.

"Are you gonna scream again?" Spike asked while holding Twilight's mouth shut.

Twilight shook her head no and Spike let her go before looking around.

'Where are we?" Spike wondered about this place.

This world has strange things going on the road and they see that they're behind a statue that looks like a horse. This place is so different compared to back home in Equestria.

"I don't know. But, that must serve as the gateway back to Equestria." Twilight said as she puts her hand into the portal to see her hoof before pulling it back out and think about the task at hand. "We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back there." Twilight said before turning around to see a building that's dark pink with a huge red flag on the top. "I suggest we start searching the castle first." Twilight said without realizing that the castle is actually a school.

"Works for me." Spike said before getting on Twilight's back.

Twilight then starts running like she normally does when she was a pony. However, Spike tapped his paw on her shoulder and she looks to see a boy with his dog looking at her strangely.

"Yeah. I don't think that's how the new you is supposed to-!" Spike stopped as Twilight jumped back on to her two feet to look normal.

After the boy and the dog left, Twilight struggled to stay on her human feet as she walked weirdly to the building.

"Come on, Spike. I do not want to be like this for longer than I have to." Twilight said as she starts climbing up the stairs.

"Look on the bright side. You don't have those pesky wings to worry about anymore." Spike said trying to lighten things up, which wasn't the case as Twilight gives him a dirty look.

When she made it to the doors, Twilight tries to use her magic to open them. But, it didn't work as she went face first into the door. She tried again. But, still nothing. That's when she realized that there is no magic in this form at all, much to her shock.

"My magic. It isn't working." Twilight gasped in shock.

"Makes sense. You don't exactly have your horn." Spike pointed out.

"What?!" Twilight yelled in panic as she pulls on her hair hard.

"We really need to find you a mirror." Spike said as he opens the door for her.

Twilight and Spike then entered the school and see that it's completely empty. It has banners of different logos and colors on them on the walls. There are also different stairways and hallways that can go long. Twilight then sees a case that has all kinds of golden stuff in there.

"What do you think, Spike? Other artifacts she's stolen from Equestria?" Twilight wondered as looked at her reflection of the case, much to her surprise. "What am I?" Twilight wondered as she observed her new human form.

That's when the school bell rung and she sees other humans coming out of nowhere. They were different kinds and Twilight is right now in the middle of this strange crowd. She crawled to get out and she rolled on to someone. She looked up to see a boy with bright yellow skin, blue spikey hair and eyes. He also seems to be wearing a white shirt with a blue shield and a lightning bolt on it, a black jacket with a red and white line on it, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers.

"Whoa! You okay?" The boy asked as he extends his hand to help Twilight up.

Twilight looked confused. But, she took his hand and the boy helped her up. She then nodded to him to let him know that she's alright before the boy walked away from her.

"I don't think this is a castle." Spike figured out.

Twilight looks around and checks out on all the different humans that are here. Talking to each other, looking at strange devices. One thing is for sure to her, this is defiantly unlike Equestria.

 _'I've never seen a place that was quite like this_

 _Everything is turned around_

 _This crazy world is upside down_

 _Getting on my feet_

 _It's the hand that I was dealt_

 _But I don't have much time with them_

 _I've got to learn all I can"_

Twilight then decided to observe how these people do what they do so she can be more adjusted with this new world. She sees some playing with a ball using their feet, doing some sort of an act, holding hands, and even sees that their ears are smaller than her original ones, which is also part of her change. She may think she got it narrowed down. But she won't know for sure just yet.

 _"They don't use any magic_

 _Or fly with any wings_

 _I don't get these funny clothes_

 _Skinny legs, a tiny nose_

 _Everything's confusing when it seems so new_

 _But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too'_

Twilight then steps out of the way of a girl in scooter while being chased by two other girls. Twilight then was in shock when those girls looked familiar. That's when it hit her in the head that they looked like Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle. That's just so strange that these humans looked like the CMC from back home.

 _"What a strange new world_

 _I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world_

 _Sorting through the small details of this strange new world_

 _What a strange new world"_

Twilight seems to understand on this world and it's citizens. She was then walking down the hallway not be in other people's way until she heard something.

"I'm really sorry. I just found it and I thought I should give it to her. I didn't know you had dropped it." A girl's voice said in a apologetic way.

"Well, I did, and I was about to get it until you swooped in and ruined everything!" Another girl said in a mean and angry way.

Twilight decided to peek in and sees a girl with yellow skin that looks brighter than the boy's from before, long pink hair with a white butterfly hair piece on it, and hazel eyes. She also wears a white tank top, a green skirt with different colored butterflies on it, and green boots with pink over knee socks. She appeared to be picked on by another girl who has yellow and red long hair and orange skin. She also wears an orange skirt and boots along with a black leather jacket. Twilight was shocked to see that this shy girl looks just like.

"You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you." The mean girl continued on.

"It doesn't really belong to you either." The shy girl said in a whisper. But the other one can still hear.

"Excuse me?" the mean girl said as she slammed her hand on the locker to scare the shy girl.

"Nothing." The shy girl as she slides down the locker in fear.

"That's what I thought. It's as good as mine and you know it. You really are pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals." The mean girl said very harshly as the shy girl slides down in shame.

"How dare you speak to her that way?" Twilight said as she wasn't going to take this kind of treatment anymore.

"What did you say?" The mean girl asked not happy with Twilight's defiance.

"I said, how dare you speak to her that way." Twilight said as she got into the mean girl's face.

They were having a stare down. But, Twilight then starts to feel something strange about this girl. Something that's making her skin crawl a bit as she could've sworn that she heard a growl or something. But, she shown no fear as she kept looking into the girl's eyes.

"You must be new here." The mean girl said as she flicked Twilight's nose before walking away. "I can speak to anyone any way I want." She said before scaring a boy into his locker and then leaves.

"I can't believe you did that." The shy girl said in shock.

"I couldn't just stand there." Twilight said.

"Well, it's just that nobody ever stands up to Sunset Shimmer." The shy girl said as Twilight realizes the bully's name.

"Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight said as she sees the bully that just left her sight.

"You've heard of her?" The shy girl wondered.

"Sort of." Twilight said.

"I don't think I've seen you around before. Did you just transfer to Canterlot High from another school?" The shy girl wondered.

"Um, yes. Another school. My name's Twilight." Twilight introduced herself as she tries to play cool.

"I'm Fluttershy." The shy girl said as she whispered her name.

"Sorry. What was that?" Twilight asked as she tries to hear her.

"It's Fluttershy." The girl said more nervously.

"It sounds like you're saying "Fluttershy", but how can that-." Twilight wondered in confusion.

"Oh my goodness! Who's this sweet little guy?" Fluttershy as she runs up to Spike.

"That's Spike, my, uh, dog." Twilight said with a nervous smile.

"Oh! He's so cute! Go on, eat up, little pup!" Fluttershy as she hands Spike a doggy treat.

Spike took a bite out of it and actually finds it tasty before he ate the whole treat.

"Wouldn't you just give anything to know what they're really thinking?" Fluttershy asked in a much more cute way now.

"He usually just tells me." Twilight said.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked as Spike barks to keep letting her know that he's a dog now.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Never mind. Sunset Shimmer said you picked something up, something that belonged to her. It wasn't a crown, was it?" Twilight wondered in hope that it is.

"How did you know?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh, lucky guess? Do you still have it?" Twilight asked and Fluttershy shook her head "no", much to her disappointment. "But you know what happened to it." Twilight figured as Fluttershy shook her head "yes".

"This morning, I was passing out flyers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday. That's when something hit me in the head and I saw it on the ground. I have no idea how it got there, but I didn't want anything to happen to it, so I decided to give it to Principle Celestia." Fluttershy explained.

""Principal" Celestia? She's the ruler here?" Twilight asked as she might be the human counterpart of the princess.

"You could say that. Technically I guess she and Vice Principal Luna do make the rules." Fluttershy said.

"Where is she now?" Twilight asked.

"Probably in her office." Fluttershy said as Twilight and Spike left. But comes back as they don't know where the office is. "Third door on your left." Fluttershy directed for Twilight.

"Thank you!" Twilight said as she leaves with Spike.

"Oh, wait!" Fluttershy called out and Twilight and Spike came back. "You're not really supposed to have pets on school grounds. Might want to tuck him into your backpack. That's what I do." Fluttershy said as animal starts popping out of her backpack. "They just get so lonely when I'm at school all day." Fluttershy said as she hugs her pets close to her.

"Oh, okay. Thank you!" Twilight said as the bell rung.

"Oh no! I'm late for class!" Fluttershy gasped as she scooped up her pets and heads out to class.

Twilight was ready to go to Principal Celestia's office. But she stopped when she noticed that her hand is still shaking from her confrontation with Sunset Shimmer. She breaths in to relax as her hand finally stops shaking.

"Twilight? Are you okay?" Spike asked as he noticed Twilight's strange behavior.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's just get going." Twilight said as she opened her backpack and Spike jumped in before putting it back on and gets moving.

Twilight can't seemed to shake the fearful feeling about Sunset Shimmer. When she got close to her, she sensed something evil about her, more than she appears to be. As if it was something...demonic.

 _"What was that?"_ Twilight thought as she heads to the office.

Unaware to her that there's someone else hiding in the shadows. It's a boy with dark gray skin, black hair and purple eyes. He wears a black hoodie, a purple shirt. blue jeans, and black and grey colored sneakers. He was watching the whole thing and looks like he's smiling evilly at what just transpired.

 _"Well would you look at that_ _. Looks like things are about to get interesting."_ The boy thought as his eyes glowed more purple while chuckling evilly for has something up his sleeve.

To be continued


	3. Meeting The Human Counterparts

After about two minutes of walking, Twilight finally manages to get to Principal Celestia's office. She then took a deep breath before she knocked on the office door.

"Come in." A womanly voice said on the other side.

Twilight walks in like she would normally do back in Equestria. She then awaits for to say what the princess version would say.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked.

Twilight was taken back a little when she noticed something different. She looked to see a human woman who looks almost just like Princess Celestia. However, even though her hair looks a little like her mentor's mane, the principal's skin looks pinker than the original white fur Twilight's used to seeing. She also seems to be wearing a golden blazer with a purple and white stripped shirt underneath as well as a pin that looks like the princess's cutie mark. Not to mention, she wears purple colored dress pants with her outfit. She was reading a file while Twilight took a moment to think about what she can say next. Principal Celestia puts the file down and waits for Twilight to say something, which she then did.

"My name's Twilight Sparkle. I'm new here, and, well, I understand that Fluttershy found a crown this morning and gave it to you." Twilight said to the human counterpart of the sun princess.

"Yes. I've had Vice-Principal Luna put it somewhere for safekeeping. No idea how it ended up on the front lawn. Were you interested in running for Princess of the Fall Formal this year?" Principal Celestia wondered as she got up to put the file away.

"Uh, no, not exactly. The truth is-well, the truth is, I-you see-the crown is actually-Princess of the Fall Formal?" Twilight asked when she heard Celestia said the name of the event.

"It's Canterlot High's big Fall dance." Celestia said while writing on the board on her wall.

"Like the Grand Galloping Gala." Twilight said remembered.

"Uh, Grand Galloping Gala?" The human Celestia wondered as she never heard of Equestria's big event.

"Oh, uh, it was a big deal at my old school." Twilight said while hiding Spike in her bag and trying not to act as if she's crazy.

"And was there a princess?" Celestia wondered.

"Yes, but she wasn't exactly a student." Twilight answered.

"Here at Canterlot High, the students select one of their peers to represent them. She receives their crown at the Fall Formal." Celestia explained how the formal goes as Twilight sees three portraits of Sunset Shimmer on the wall.

After hearing that, Twilight thought of an idea on how she could get her crown back before she starts leaving the office.

"You asked if I was interested in running for Princess. can anyone run?" Twilight wondered as she walked out of the office.

"Yes. You just need to let the head of the Fall Formal Planning Committee know you'd like to be on the ballot. Was there anything else?" Celestia asked.

'Uh, nope. That was it." Twilight said.

"Well, if you do need anything else, my door is always open." Celestia said before closing the door.

"Twilight, why didn't you just tell her that the crown was yours and asked for it back?" Spike asked as Twilight was walking down the hallway.

"Well, I was going to, but imagine if one of them showed up in Equestria saying they came from a place filled with tall mushy two-legged creatures with these, we'd think they were crazy!" Twilight said as she was wiggling around like crazy while unaware that a nerdy-looking kid watched her and backs away from her.

"Hmm. You make a good point." Spike said.

"Looks like if I want my crown back, I'll have to become Princess of the Canterlot High Fall Formal. So that's what I'm going to do!" Twilight said with spirit and enthusiasm.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Spike wondered.

"I have no idea." Twilight said still smiling.

The bell then suddenly ranged and the students of this school starts coming out into the hallways. It appears to be lunch time and Twilight walked into the school's cafeteria. That's where she met with Fluttershy as she goes to grab some food that are quite unfamiliar to her.

"I know we've just met, but I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something." Twilight said as she picks up the food and drinks to put on her tray.

"Of course." Fluttershy agreed as she picked up a bowl of fruit

"I've decided to run for Princess of the Fall Formal, and-." Twilight didn't finished talking as Fluttershy gasped in shock and spilled the fruit on her clothes.

"Oh, gosh! Sorry. It's just running for Fall Formal Princess is a really bad." Fluttershy said as she grabbed some napkins to clean the mess off of Twilight's clothes.

"Why?" Twilight wondered.

"Sunset Shimmer wants to be Fall Formal Princess. And when she wants something, she gets it. She'll make life awful for anyone who stands in her way. Just ask the girl who ran against her for Princess of the Spring Fling." Fluttershy said as she and Twilight both got their apples and went to a table.

"I have to try." Twilight said trying to convince Fluttershy.

"I don't think you understand. You'd have to convince everyone here for you instead of her. The athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco-kids, the techies, the rockers." Fluttershy said describing the different kinds of students in this school.

"Why is everypony-" Twilight halted when Spike back-pawed her to remind her to keep it human. "uh, everybody-separated like this?" Twilight asked in a correct way to not blow her cover.

"Maybe it was different at your old school, but at CHS, everybody sticks to their own kind. One thing they do have in common is that they know Sunset Shimmer's gonna rule the school until we graduate. Especially, with Shadowhoof standing beside her." Fluttershy said as she eats her fruit.

"Who's Shadowhoof?" Twilight wondered in confusion of this new person.

"Like Sunset Shimmer, Shadowhoof's one of the most meanest students who had ever walked into this school, if not more evil than her. With him in her back pocket, Sunset can no doubt make life here twice as miserable. And that spells more bad news for anyone who crosses paths with them." Fluttershy said.

"Not if I can help it." Twilight said as she picks the apple up with her mouth.

Fluttershy seems weird out by that and Twilight realizes that she has to eat like the human do here.

"So, where would I find the head of the Party Planning Committee?" Twilight asked Fluttershy.

After Fluttershy giving her the information, Twilight goes to another room of the school to find the head of the Party Planning Committee.

"Fluttershy said she'd probably be in here." Twilight said as she and Spike walked into what it appears to be a school gym with all the party decorations.

"Incoming!" A voice screamed out.

Twilight and Spike sees a bunch of confetti coming straight towards then and they ducked down. After getting out of the pile of confetti, Twilight sees a girl with light pink skin, dark pink hair, a blue short vest along with a white and purple shirt with a heart on it, a pink skirt with three balloons on it and light blue boots. She pulls out one of the balloons from her skirt to blow into it as Twilight approached her.

"Hi. My name's Twilight Sparkle, and-" Twilight stopped as she ducked underneath the balloon and was shocked to see the girl's face. "Pinkie Pie?" Twilight gasped in shock.

The girl that is named Pinkie Pie was surprised that Twilight knows her name as she stopped blowing the balloon and let the came out and blows into her face.

"*gasp*! Are you psychic?" Pinkie Pie asked as she got up into Twilight's face.

"Uh, no. I don't think so. Unless of course that's something you can do here." Twilight said as Pinkie Pie let her go.

"Not usually." Pinkie Pie said as she skipped around to continue setting up the party in the gym.

"Fluttershy said this where I'd find the head of the Fall Formal Party Planning Committee." Twilight said as Pinkie Pie was blowing up another balloon. But stopped when she heard Fluttershy's name.

"Fluttershy, huh? Don't let the whole shy thing fool you. She can be a real meanie." Pinkie Pie said as she seems to not wanting to hear anything about Fluttershy.

"You two aren't friends?" Twilight wondered in shock that the counterparts of her pony friends aren't exactly friends in this alternate world.

"Waited a bit to get your name in the ballot, huh? Dance is day after tomorrow." Pinkie Pie said.

"I'm brand new here." Twilight informed Pinkie Pie.

"Ooh! I thought you didn't look familiar. Now that I'm really looking at you, do you have a twin sister who lives in the city, has a pet dog named Spike that looks like that one?" Pinkie Pie asked as she inspects Twilight while Spike toys around with a balloon.

"Uh, maybe?" Twilight said as she doesn't seemed to get half of the things Pinkie Pie was saying.

"Thought so. Anyhoo, just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal Crown." Pinkie Pie said as she pulls out a petition from her hair for Twilight to sign along with a pen.

Twilight grabbed the pen with her mouth, which Pinkie Pie doesn't seemed to mind, before she remembered to use her hands. She writes her name in the best way she can before she was finished. Pinkie Pie looks at the her signature and sees that it's not so understanding.

"Wow! You have really bad handwriting! It's like you never held a pen before." Pinkie Pie said.

"Is it?" Twilight said as she laughs nervously.

"Somebody ordered a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?" A girl asked in a country sounded tone as she was holding a case of apple cider.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Me! Me! Yeah, uh-huh, me!" Pinkie Pie said with excitement.

The girl that was carrying the case has blonde hair and light orange skin with freckles on her face. She is also wearing a white and green shirt, a jean skirt with a belt that has an apple as the buckle, and cowboy boots and hat. Twilight looks very surprised that this could be the human counterpart of Applejack

"Can you bring in the rest?" Applejack asked someone from behind the doors.

"Yep." A boy said as he brings in the other cases in for her, which reminds Twilight of Big Mac.

"Hey. I know you." Applejack said as she noticed Twilight while carrying one of the cases.

"You do?" Twilight asked.

"Sure. You're the new girl who gave Sunset Shimmer the what-for today." Applejack said as she starts drinking one of the bottles.

"Twilight Sparkle here is gonna run against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal!" Pinkie Pie said as Applejack spitted out her cider in shock of this information.

"I'd think twice about that. Oh, sure, she'll probably approach you all friendly-like-." Applejack said as she grabbed a balloon and draws a face of Sunset Shimmer and another one to put a face of Twilight Sparkle on. "I sure am looking forward to some friendly competition." "That's so good to hear." Applejack said to mimic both Sunset and Twilight. "But then here comes the backstabbing." Applejack said as she uses a needle that is taped to the red hearted balloon to pop the yellow on.

"About the only girl at this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash." Applejack said.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked in concern that the human version of one of her friends could be less loyal in this world, which sounds impossible in her mind.

"She's the captain of like every team in Canterlot High." Pinkie Pie said as she was bouncing on a balloon like a sit-on bouncy ball before she eventually popped it.

"She's also the captain of saying she's gonna do something for you and then turning around and not even bothering to show up." Applejack said not happy when she was mentioning Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks for the advice, Applejack, but this is something I really need to do." Twilight said.

"Suit yourself. Hey, how did you know my name was Applejack?" Applejack wondered as she grew suspicious about Twilight knowing her name without asking first.

"Um, I uh-didn't you say? Twilight asked as she was giggling nervously.

'Nope." Big Mac said as he puts another case of cider down.

"Well, it was sure nice meeting you both. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." Twilight said as she and Spike starts running out of the gym in a hurry.

"That one's trying to hide a secret but I am totally onto her. She's psychic!" Pinkie Pie whispered loudly in Applejack's ear.

"Uh-huh. If you say so." Applejack said as they heard the gym doors were busted open and it revealed to be Sunset Shimmer, the boy named Shadowhoof, a boy with bright blue skin, orange hair, green sneakers, blue jeans and a black shirt with scissors on it named Snips and another boy with orange skin like Sunset. Only with minty green hair, red sneakers, tan pants and a red shirt underneath a green sweater with a picture of a snail on the left chest named Snails.

"This looks terrible!" Sunset said not liking what she sees as she and the others enters the gym. "There should be more streamers near the stage and fewer balloons!" Sunset said as she popped two balloons.

"Yeah! Streamers!" Snips said as she ripped some streamers in half.

"And fewer balloons!" Snails said as he tried to pop one but failed, which Shadowhoof sighed flatly at his stupidity.

"Fizzy apple cider? Ugh! This is my coronation, not a hoedown!" Sunset said as she holds the battle away from her.

"Well, now, it ain't necessarily gonna be your coronation this time around!" Applejack said.

"Oh, is that so? You country folk really aren't that bright. Must be why the other students say such awful things about you." Sunset bullied Applejack as she puts her hat in front of her face, which Applejack burned through with such anger. "Obviously, it's going to be my coronation. I'm running unopposed." Sunset said feeling confident.

"Not this time. The new girl just signed up." Pinkie Pie said.

"What!?" Sunset said in shock.

"I'm afraid she's right. See for yourself." Shadowhoof said as he looked at the petition before giving it to Sunset for her to see.

"I know. Her handwriting is really bad." Pinkie Pie said while Sunset doesn't look very happy when she recognized the writing.

"Where is this Twilight Sparkle?" Sunset said with venom in her voice before turning her attention back to Applejack and Pinkie Pie. "I'm looking forward to meeting the competition." Sunset said now in a nicely tone, much to Pinkie Pie's and Applejack's confusion.

"Would you like me to join you, Sunset?" Shadowhoof asked her.

"No. I can handle this on my own, Shadowhoof. It won't take long." Sunset said before leaving the gym.

 _"It won't take long indeed."_ Shadowhoof thought as he chuckled evilly on the inside while watching Sunset leave his sight.

Twilight, meanwhile, was walking down the hallway feeling a bit anxious. She already signed up for the Fall Formal competition, which is a good start to getting her crown back. But, now, she needs to get these students to vote for her by the time the actual event starts. However, she doesn't seemed to know how she can when she's, hardly, adjusted to this world. As she was thinking, she came across a dark dead end, which is creeping her out with the flickering lights and self-opening lockers.

"Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier." Twilight heard someone said as she, slowly, turns around to see that it's Sunset Shimmer leaning on a locker with her arms crossed.

When Twilight turned to face her, she sensed the same energy in Sunset's aura that she felt the last time they crossed paths. It made her a bit jumpy for what she felt is so dark and powerful. Twilight snapped out of that thought when Sunset came close to her.

"Should've known Princess Celestia would send in her prize pupil here after my crown. And her little dog too." Sunset said to both Twilight and Spike.

"It's MY crown!" Twilight said with defiance.

"Whatever. This is just a minor set-back for me. You don't know the first thing about this place and I already rule it." Sunset said as she circles around Twilight.

"If that's so, why do you even need my crown? You went to an awful lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belongs here." Twilight wondered.

"Pop quiz! What happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into and alternate world?" Sunset asked and Twilight tries to figure it out, only she can't. "You don't know? Seriously? And you're supposed to be Princess Celestia's star student? Then again, what were the chances she finds somepony as bright as me to take under her wing after I decided to leave Equestria? Kinda embarrassing that you were the best she could do." Sunset taunted before Spike went right out of Twilight's bag and barked right at her. "Oh. and I'd keep an eye on your mutt. Hate for him to be taken away from you." Sunset said.

"Is that a threat?" Spike asked as he holds up his paw into a fist.

"Oh of course not." Sunset taunted again before Spike barked at her face. "But I'd cut down on the chatter if I were you. Don't want everyone to know you two don't belong here, now would you? You want to be a princess here? Please. You don't know the first thing about fitting in." Sunset said before she left.

As much as Twilight hates it, Sunset may have a point. How does she know about fitting into a world like this? That's going to be a major obstacle to overcome. She also noticed that she's shaking again, only much more than last time. She now has the feeling that Sunset's hiding something. But she prefers not to find out as she leaves the hallway too.

Sunset was then walking down the hallway to see Shadowhoof leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and the hood over his head.

"Do you think she gets the memo?" Shadowhoof wondered.

"I have a feeling she does, Shadowhoof. Now then, lets move on to-." Sunset stopped talking when she sees Snips and Snails all dizzy and covered in party streamers.

"Oh yes. They seemed to got themselves into a bit of a mishap back at the gym." Shadowhoof explained.

"Mishap, my butt! You whispered into Applejack's ear something about Applebloom and have us get beat up for it!" Snips yelled at Shadowhoof.

"Yeah! That was so not cool!" Snails yelled too.

"Don't know what you mean." Shadowhoof said with a smirk as he was mimicking that he was cleaning his ear out.

"Enough!" Sunset said as she pulled the streamers off of Snips and Snails. "I want you to follow her. Bring me something that I can use just like you did with that last girl who thought she could challenge me." Sunset ordered.

"You got it, Sunset Shimmer." Snips said as he and Snails saluted before Shadowhoof pulled Sunset in to whisper to her.

"Sunset, are you sure we can trust these two dumbasses to get this done right?" Shadowhoof wondered.

"Don't worry about that, Shadowhoof. When the crown and its power are mine, Twilight Sparkle will be sorry she ever set hoof into this world, not that she would've been much safer if she stayed in Equestria." Sunset said darkly before she heard both Snips and Snails laughing.

"Yeah. In Equestria." Snips said.

 _"Dumbasses."_ Shadowhoof thought flatly.

"What are you still doing here? Go!" Sunset ordered as Snips and Snails ran to do their job. "You too, Shadowhoof. Make sure they don't fail." Sunset ordered.

"I'm on it." Shadowhoof said before going with Snips and Snails.

Meanwhile, Twilight spotted a vending machine with some snacks in it. She does feel a bit hungry when she spotted something good to eat. However, she's a bit confused about this contraption. She doesn't have anything like this back home and wonders how this thing works. She was going to kick it when she sees a girl with light blue skin, white hair, wearing a blue hoodie with a purple and minty blue skirt, and dark blue and purple boots came into her view.

"Excuse me." The girl said as she walked passed Twilight to the machine. 'The Great and Powerful Trixie needs some peanut butter crackers." The girl named Trixie said as she inserts a coin into the machine and the snack of her choice came down for her to grab before she left.

'Sunset Shimmer is right. I don't know the first thing about this place. If I'm going to really fit in and win votes, we need to do some research." Twilight suggested her next move.

"Research?" Spike wondered.

"This place has a school. I have to believe its got a-." Twilight stopped when she found exactly what she was going to say. "Library!" Twilight cheered as entered the school's library.

What she failed to know is that Snips, Snails, And Shadowhoof were tailing her as they popped out from behind the doors.

"Got your phone?" Snips whispered before Snails, indeed, brought out his cellphone.

"Got yours?" Snails whispered as well as Snips shows his phone too.

"Good. Come on. We've got work to do." Shadowhoof whispered before he, Snips, and Snails, quietly, entered the library.

Twilight was then in front of a computer screen. Just like the vending machine, she doesn't know how to operate this thing too. This is going to much more difficult for her.

"So, I pushed the letters her and then the words and the moving pictures will come up here?" Twilight asked the librarian, who looks annoyed before calming down.

"That's right." The librarian said as Twilight pushed a button and sees that it's true.

"Maybe this place does have magic." Twilight said softly before the librarian left, leaving Snips and Snails out in the open before they retreated.

Twilight and the librarian then heard music and the see the human versions of the CMC dancing to it before the librarian shut the volume off.

"Girls. what are you doing?" The librarian asked.

"We're just seeing how many hits out new music video has gotten." The human version of Sweetie Belle said before Applebloom turned the music back on.

"No. Just no. This school's computers are for research purposes only." The librarian said before taking the speakers away.

"It's just as well, yo. Some of the comments about our song were really awful. "Epic fail", "Funniest thing I've ever seen"?" The human version of Applebloom said in concern.

"Funniest thing they've ever seen, huh?" Sweetie Belle said as a new idea formed in the CMC's heads.

"I don't know that that's what you should take from." Twilight said before the young girls left the library.

She returns to task at hand while not realizing that Snips and Snails are recording her every move with their phones with Shadowhoof looking on. Twilight then grabbed a ton of books at once, which she dropped on the floor. She them moves on to a printer and pressed a button that got the machine flashed in her eyes and she jumped on a pile of other books. Snips and Snails high-fived each other as Shadowhoof looked to see how it's going.

"You've captured it all?" Shadowhoof asked them.

"Every last second of it." Snips said as he and Snails showed him what they got.

"Perfect. Let's return these to Sunset Shimmer. Twilight will, likely, be out of the competition by tomorrow after this." Shadowhoof said before leading the boys out of the library.

"Which reminds me, you still haven't explained why you want to help Sunset so much." Snails said.

"Yeah. I'm starting to wonder too." Snips said.

"Let's just say that I'm helping Sunset make sure that the Fall Formal would end "with a bang." And, if you two do a good job when this is done with, I might consider about rewarding you both." Shadowhoof said with that evil smile of his.

"Really?" Snips and Snails said with excitement.

"Indeed. Now lets go." Shadowhoof said before they left.

"The library will be closing in five minutes." The woman on the speaker said.

Twilight yawned after so much time of reading, only for her to gasped in realization.

"I haven't even thought about where we're going to sleep tonight." Twilight said to Spike under the table.

"Way ahead of you." Spike said as she lead Twilight somewhere in the library.

"It's a little dusty, but doesn't seemed like anybody comes up here." Spike said as he pulls the sheets to reveal a bed made out of books, which Twilight took a seat in and likes it.

"It's perfect, Spike." Twilight complimented as she rewards Spike with soft scratches on his head.

"So, how did your research go?" Spike asked as Twilight scratches his belly.

"I found this book. It's called a yearbook. It seems to be something they used to keep record of things that have happened at the school." Twilight said as she looks through the yearbook and found something very interesting. "Look. There's Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and I'm gonna bet the girl on the far right is Rarity." Twilight said seeing the younger version of her friend's human counterparts.

"There's a Rarity here?" Spike said with joy when the name of his crush was mentioned and sees for himself. "Uh, I mean, uh, interesting photo." Spike said as Twilight looked at him, slyly.

"It's interesting because they look like they're friends." Twilight said when she noticed something.

"They do look like our friends. But I thought we figured that out already." Spike said.

"No. I mean they look like they're friends with each other. But it doesn't seemed like they're friends now." Twilight said sad about what could've happened that severed their friendship apart.

"Not so much." Spike said.

"I just can't help but get the feeling that Sunset Shimmer has something to do with it." Twilight said as she lays down.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Spike said as he grabbed the sheets for Twilight to use as a blanket. "But she wanted your crown because she's planning on doing something even worse. If you're gonna stop her, you'll have to focus on making friends here. You can't worry about why these girls aren't friends anymore, even if they do remind you of your Ponyville friends." Spike said as he goes to get some sleep.

"You're right, Spike. Eyes on the prize." Twilight said with a smile.

Spike then noticed something twitching is hitting him and he sees that it's Twilight's arm that's shaking. He's noticed that something is wrong with her for a little while now and it's starting to become a concern to him.

"Okay, Twilight. What's wrong?" Spike asked as he gets up.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"It's just that you've been acting weird ever since we first bumped into Sunset Shimmer. I know because you're shaking a little. Tell me. What's got you so spooked?" Spike wondered.

"Well, have you noticed anything strange about her?" Twilight asked Spike.

"Hmm. Now that you mentioned it, my fur does seemed to stand up a little every time we get near her. Why?" Spike wondered.

"This may sound crazy, but I seemed to sense some sort of energy that's coming from her. Something that's more evil than her." Twilight said.

"That does sound crazy." Spike said.

"I also have the feeling that she's hiding something. It's almost like she has some kind of hidden power." Twilight figured.

"Do you have a clue of what it might be?" Spike wondered.

"No. But, whatever it is, it's terrifying." Twilight said as she looked a little afraid of what this hidden power could be.

"Then we'd better get that crown soon before we find out. For now, lets just get some sleep." Spike said before laying back down to sleep.

"Good idea, Spike. Goodnight." Twilight said before going to sleep.

"Goodnight." Spike said as well.

To be continued


End file.
